


Heat

by concupiscentia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: General explicit writting., M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concupiscentia/pseuds/concupiscentia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No summary tbh, purely smut, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

  
Jongin has never been one to be aware of time, or important dates. Never ever… until recently when he found himself utterly aware of every day, every hour, every minute and even every second.  Laying limp on the couch, he eyes up the digital clock on the television, a cushion on his hips and his own arms on it.

He was shirtless, his shortest short riding high on his thighs as it was the hottest summer he can ever recall. The news channels kept announcing what was of everyone’s knowledge by now “The strongest heat wave Korea has ever had.” Jongin couldn’t stop rolling his eyes at the news, and switched the channel more than was the normal of one to do, because really, there was nothing interesting.

At least, not on TV.

The motive he has been so aware of the time was a very singular Chinese boy called Yixing.

He has been dating Yixing for two years by now.

They have been living in the same apartment for one month by now.

The heat wave has gotten worse been two weeks.

Jongin couldn’t help but walk around half naked, and sometimes properly naked. That’s no problem at all. Yixing seem to not mind at all.

Truth be told, Yixing isn’t one of the horniest boys out there. He’s pretty calm and loving, even cute if you don’t mess with him.  
But he couldn’t say the same about himself. Admittedly, he’s a horny bastard who’s got the highest sex drive and he couldn’t control it as properly as he would like too. It’s completely alright to get the biggest boner when you’re home, but it’s never ok to walk around with something hard inside your pants, across your pelvis and thigh as if there’s nothing happening.

Jongin sighs, darts a glance towards the kitchen, and witness a very much naked Yixing. Well, not really naked, but he had only boxers on. A very tight fitting one, making justice for every curve Yixing had on his lower body. Jongin wasn’t one to bother if one had too much of a butt or not. But his boyfriend has the perfect curves, he thinks. His thighs are firm and his butt cheeks are round.  
To think of it, the cushion starts rising as his cock forces it up.

There he goes again, getting horny at the sight of his boyfriend.

Jongin sighs, the battle against his own body long lost.

Yixing turns around, a pot of ice cream and strawberries in each hand. The younger’s eyes instinctively fall to his fair bulge, and then he closes his eyes. The mantra in his head “Don’t think of sex, don’t even think of Yixing underneath you, think of a very refreshing bath. Think of Yixing in a bath and – Fuck.”

“Here Jonginie.” Says the Chinese, handing the pot to the younger, soon sitting down beside him.

“Thank you, love.” Despite all, Jongin manages to smile a real loving smile at his boyfriend, who is now changing channels until he settles on SBS MTV.

“Oh, I didn’t know they were showing DBSK concert.” The biggest smile, Jongin couldn’t resist it, ever.

“You said you were into them for a while. Why have I never heard of this show before?” Jongin tried to calm himself by eating the ice cream, which had little effect. It was still too hot, and the cushion made a poor job on covering his boner.

“They are cool, and very talented. It’s just that I am so focused on my studies that I don’t really have time to watch their things.” Yixing looked at Jongin, the dimples on his cheeks appearing completely.

It took Jongin’s breath for a second or two.

Suddenly, a very slow and sensual song starts.

Yixing jolts.

“Oh my—Destiny.” He places the pot on the floor, the ice cream half eaten already, his eyes glued to the TV. “You know, I’d like to watch you dancing this song.” Very much innocently it was said, and Jongin took it with a whole another meaning.

He looked down at his pot, the content pretty much finished.

Just like the performance.

“Do you want to watch me dancing all sensual for you?” Jongin chuckled, looking up at Yixing.

“Oh- I mean—I would like watch you dancing this kind of songs you know.” The older grinned. “Ok. Yes I want to watch you dancing all sensual for me.”

Jongin is not believing much on what he’s hearing right now.

But he’s up for that.

“In the future, I will do.” But now, I have the biggest boner aching. He wanted to say, instead, he took Yixing’s hand with his and brought it close. “I have other plans now.” And then he put it right on his aching cock.

Yixing wasn’t surprised. At all.

He was a little slow sometimes, that he admitted, but he knew his boyfriend well.

Automatically closing his hand around the clothed girth, Yixing smirked. “I really think it’s been a while, though.”

“Two weeks of being blue balled, that is.” Jongin puts the cushion away, opening his legs a little and leaning closer his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I resisted, though, because I knew you were too busy, and had so much to do. Watching you walking around the house naked was a hard task.” His dick throbbed hard at each slow stroke Yixing gave it. “I guess it’s time to finally give me some sort of relief.”

Yixing didn’t need direct words, though. His own cock hardening fully in a matter of a minute.

“You really counted the days.” The elder chuckled, getting on his knees right in front of his boyfriend, the shorts being removed in a second as Jongin rose his hips to help Yixing. “Oh fuck.”

Jongin smirked.

His cock was redder and bigger, as it’s been hard for more than 15 minutes. The wonders of being utterly turned on showing up down there.

“What can I say? This is what you’ve been doing to me.” Reaching to Yixing’s head, he started stroking his hair. “But let’s be honest, it’s nothing you’ve never saw.”

“True.” The elder chuckled, but in the following seconds, he managed to engulf half the girth.

This had Jongin moaning lowly on the back of his throat, his fingers tightening on the locks of Yixing’s hair. The wetness, the hotness, his tongue pressing on the underside of his cock. Jongin closed his eyes at such sensation, and when he less expected it, his boyfriend’s throat closed around him. He barely noticed that his whole cock had been engulfed.

No, this wasn’t Yixing gagging.

This was Yixing’s skills.

“Oh fuck Yixing. Suck me good.” Both Jongin’s hands were now on the couch, gripping it’s edge as the elder kept blowing his cock.  
The sounds that he made were dirty, sinful. His hands occupied on caressing his thighs and balls, not forgetting that pleasure could be reached by all things together.

“Hm—Fuck, baby. Look up at me.”

So Yixing did, and when their eyes met, Jongin let out a long, low toned moan.

When Yixing let go of the other’s cock, it made an obscene pop sound. The younger grunted in disappointment, cock twitching at the loss.

“Eat me.” Said the elder, voice hoarse and heavy with lust.

“Ride my tongue, then.” Jongin offered, cocking an eyebrow.

“I will ride your tongue and your cock, then.” While removing his boxers Yixing said, smirking widely.

“No, only my tongue. Then I will fuck you, hard and deep. The way you like it.“ His hands reaching Yixing’s hips, pulling him close.  
“I think we’ve reached an agreement.” Said the elder, playfully, cock right in front of Jongin, bouncing from the sudden movement.  
“Good. Now turn around, baby?” Jongin leaned closer and planted a kiss on Yixing’s lower abdomen. His cock twitched at it, at the sensation.

“Don’t need to boss me around. Next command you give me I am the one turning you around and fucking you.” Chuckling the elder turned around, then spread his asscheeks to offer his hole to Jongin.

“As if I wouldn’t fight your oh so dominant self.” Said the younger before leaning closer to Yixing’s hole, hands caressing down the extension of such smooth skin, feeling up his thighs as his tongue worked inside the tight ring muscles.

Yixing moaned instantly, almost automatically.

Being honest with himself, he loved being rimmed.

He loved Jongin’s tongue on him, in him. Be this either on his cock or his ass. Jongin was just so good with it that he couldn’t get enough.

“Jongin. Fuck.”  He groaned, pushing back on that tongue, rotating his hips as the younger kept pressing against him. Yixing felt strong hands on his hips, not really impeding him from moving, but reassuring he could move however he wanted. And so, he did. Jongin moaned at the taste, moaned at the way his boyfriend used his tongue. “Fu—Jongin, shit. It feels so fucking good.” His own hand wrapped around his fairly leaking cock, stroking slowly. Yixing himself was bigger than usual, being as turned on as his boyfriend now. “I love it, baby.” He moans out, feeling Jongin’s tongue going as deep as he knew it could go, wetting his ring muscles. Honestly, he didn’t want to stop and bring lube. No. There was no such option for Yixing and Jongin at the moment.

When Jongin pulled away, Yixing knew it was time.

There was no need for words.

Immediately his trembling legs managed to bring him closer to the couch, then he laid his back against it, spreading his legs so Jongin could fit between them, which he did the next moment. “Give it to me.” Yixing demanded, hands reaching up to pull his boyfriend down.

Jongin couldn’t, wouldn’t resist. Wouldn’t turn down such request. With his hand wrapped around the base of his cock, he guided it’s head to Yixing’s entrance.

The moment he started pushing in his boyfriend, the later groaned in pain. Jongin stopped.

“Don’t you dare stopping.” His nails digging into the other’s skin.

Jongin continued then, inch by inch filling him up, going past the tight, clenching ring muscles, the saliva not helping much at it.  
“Fuck Yixing, you’re so fucking tight.” He was almost done, his pelvis then pressing against the other’s ass.

“Shut up.” Yixing’s voice trembled, he then attacked Jongin’s lips with his own, starting a rather passionate and almost aggressive kiss, it was messy and there was so much tongue. Yixing’s moaned against Jongin’s mouth, these moans went right down to the younger’s cock that twitched and throbbed inside Yixing.

The one starting to move, rather impatiently, was Yixing. Not caring, even sort of liking the pain caused by such forceful penetration. His hips rotated and rotated, pressing against Jongin, silently asking for him to fucking move.

Jongin took it.

Still kissing, he moved back slowly and teasingly until only his head was left inside Yixing, just so he could push the thickness as slowly inside him again. The process was repeated few times until he stopped and pressed against him, rolling his hips, teasing more.

“Stop teasing and fuck me.” Said Yixing, dragging his nails down the younger’s back, earning a long groan.

“You’ll leave some damn marks on my back.”

“I know. I will love seeing this.”

Jongin grunted. Then he placed both hands against the couch, supporting his body on them and his kness, Yixing’s legs instinctively enlacing Jongin’s hips in anticipation of what was coming.

The younger smiled maliciously at him.

The moment after came the hard, fast thrust.

Yixing couldn’t help but let out a small high pitched scream as the very first thrust had Jongin’s cock hitting his prostate. That is a fucking first. It always took the younger some times to find the best angle.

Not this time.

“Fuck. Keep it like this baby.” Yixing’s hands brought the taller closer, their noses almost touching. Jongin thrusted, on and on, picking up his pace progressively, watching Yixing jerk underneath him.

That was such a sight, though.

Yixing’s hair bouncing, his body moving upwards at each thrust of his, his beautiful traces contorting in such pleasure expressions.  
“You feel so good around me yixing, so tight. Fuck I feel everything.” Jonging almost growls his pleasure, muscles tensing as he set a quick pace, roughly pounding into his boyfriend.

Yixing can’t say anything.

Because if he even tried he would stutter, his voice would fail, moans would be cutting his words.

“Jongin.” At least, he still could moan the younger’s name. One of his hands coming down in between them so he could stroke himself, his leaking cock aching for stimulation.

“I want to watch you come on my cock.” Jongin’s voice trembled as his body moved, as his cock had tight squeezes of the elder’s walls.

“Jongin.” Yixing moaned louder, his lower stomach tightening up, his balls tensing and his cock hardening impossibly more. Took a few more strokes and a very rough thrust for him to be spilling all over himself, Jongin milking him through his orgasm.  
But the younger was close as well.

The sound of their bodies slapping against each other, his balls also, and then the almost painful tight constrict of Yixing’s walls around him sending him to the edge… These all had the younger emptying himself completely deep inside the elder.  
Yixing moaned and moaned at the feeling of his boyfriend filling him up.

He’s damned if he didn’t miss this sensation.

“Fuck, give it all to me Jongin.”

The taller couldn’t say anything at all, his body jerking with pleasure, every muscle of him giving up to the powerful waves of pleasure.

The heat was long forgotten, their messy and sweat bodies glistening in the sunlight.

Each inhale of them was desperate, their system needing so much oxygen. Jongin fell against Yixing, exhausted. The later held him close, not caring if him come was being spread on both their bodies.

“Jongin.”

“Yes, my love?” He said breathlessly.

“I am frying here. We need a bath.”

“So I can fuck you there too?”

Yixing laughed softly. “Sure.”  


**Author's Note:**

> ahaahhaaha  
> ha  
> ah  
> ahahaha....................  
> what am i doing sincerely...... anyways I hope you all enjoyed, this was posted before on LJ but either way!  
> Comments are also love!


End file.
